


Bring You a Star

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Astronaut!Harry, Outer Space, Stars, child!louis, father!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' father.<br/>He's an astronaut and everytime he goes into space, he promises his son that he would bring him back a star. Maybe one day it will be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You a Star

 

 

It all started with an acceptance, and acceptance that changed his life forever. Harry was accepted to go train with NASA, a once in a lifetime experience. But, not everyone wanted him to accept it. His girlfriend at the time wanted Harry all to herself, she was really only with him because he comes from money, and his grandfather invented some hotshot toy and started a toy company. Everyone saw this gold digger tendencies in her ways, but Harry was so head over heels he was oblivious to it sometimes. 

When I mean sometimes, there were times where he noticed something off when she would come home with shopping bags filled with high end merchandise. He would go through the bags and look at the tags. He would then scream at her that all of this has to stop. Then she would cry and then Harry would feel sorry for her, give her is credit card (again) to make it up to her. Really, and his family wondered where all the money was going, but there was just so much they didn’t really care. 

But, then it got worse, she started swindling money carefully out of his bank account, where in matter of a few months she cleaned him dry. He didn’t even know what happened, but it was devastating. He was sitting at home and he got a call, the bank said that his account balance was $0. He was baffled, then he turned his girlfriend. 

“Hanna, what the fuck did you do?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Ohh really because all the fucking money is gone and I haven’t bought a single fucking thing in months. Only ever for you, so explain before I kick your sorry ass out of this fucking house.”

“No, please don’t. I’ll put it back, you can’t leave me on the streets, not when I’m carrying your baby.” 

When Harry heard those words come out of her mouth it changed his life forever. She eventually put all the money back into the bank so that Harry wouldn’t kick her out. But, boy was he in for a quite surprise.

 

**

 

“Harry, it’s time,” Hanna spoke over the phone, I was at home getting ready to go up into space. This was the worst timing ever.

“Hanna, you should know by now, I can’t stay. I’ll lose my job.”

“Fuck you Harry, choosing your job over the birth of your first child. Have a nice fucking life and I hope you have fun taking care of your son as well.” With that she hung up the phone and Harry screamed, now how is he going to get through this. He’s going to be up in space for at least a week, maybe longer. He needs to get the time off, let’s just hope that they will understand.

 

**

 

When Harry strolled into work, he went right to his boss. He literally told him that his crazed girlfriend is leaving his newborn son with him and he can only stay in space for a few days. His boss laughed and shook his head, but nonetheless he didn’t put him into space, but stationed him in making sure that everything is in the cabin for the astronauts. Harry was a little bit upset because it would have been his first time on an actual mission, but he knew there would be many more to come.

He still remembers the first time he set his eyes on Louis, it was literally love at first sight. He knew that he made the right decision because he didn’t even know how he would have been able to raise a child with Hanna. He loved her and all, but sometimes she can get way out of hand. He made sure to deactivate all of the credit cards he gave her that were tied to his account and that was the last time he ever saw her, and he was glad.

He looks down at his little son, Louis, “I guess it’s just you an me buddy.” He kisses the top of Lou’s head and he smiles back at Harry. They both set off to their home ready to take on anything that life may bring their way.

 

**

 

“Zayn, could you do me a favor?” Harry spoke as he was bouncing a 1 giddy year old in his arms. He looks over to Louis and smiles at the fact that he was smiling widely as well as had both hands in his mouth. Zayn was a childhood friend of Harry’s and has been with him ever since then, never lost contact.

“Look after Louis while you’re up in space, right?” 

“Yes, I don’t want to leave him with mum, she needs a break.”

“Alright, besides I can’t pass up seeing my little nephew.” Harry chuckles and clicks off on the phone call. He sets the phone on the counter and looks to Louis who had just put his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Tired Lou?” He shakes his head, “Then what’s wrong?”

“No go.” He nudges his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and continues to suck on his balled fist. 

“Sorry buddy, I have too.”

“No.”

Harry just sighed and it was soon forgotten once Zayn walked into the house, Louis really loved his uncle.

“Anie!” Louis not able to pronounce his words properly, but Zayn didn’t care because he knew that he wouldn’t be talking about someone else. Harry hands Louis over to Zayn and he instantly cuddles into his arms. Louis has always been the biggest cuddler, he gets it from Harry. 

“Loubear, what’s wrong?”

“Dad no go.” Harry was standing a few feet away from where they were talking and he was hearing everything that Zayn was telling him, and it brought tears to his eyes.

“He’s not going to be long, you know that right?” Lou nods his head, “Here let me tell you something, listening?” Louis perks up in his arms and looks directly into Zayn’s eyes, “Have you ever looked up into the sky at night and saw those sparkly things?” 

Louis nods, “Pretty.”

“Yes, very pretty. Well, those are called stars and when your dad is gone and you’re missing him, just come get me and we can look up to see if we spot him in the sky.” 

“Really?” Even though the word came out more jumbled, Zayn knew what he was trying to say. 

“And maybe if you’re good enough, he will bring you back one, how does that sound?” Louis nods his head and wiggles out of Zayn’s arms enough for him to let Louis down. 

He runs over to his dad and tugs on his pant leg, Harry crouches down to Louis’ level, “Star?” He asks and his bright blue eyes widened in want and curiosity. 

“I’ll try buddy, those things are hard to get out of the sky.” 

“Lub you,” Louis wraps his dainty arms around Harry’s stomach and kisses him there as well.

“I love you too, buddy.” Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head. Harry looks up to see Zayn causally looking towards the duo, and his smile hasn’t gone away from when he first walked into the house. 

 

**

 

“NO! NO! DADDY!” Louis was yelling and screaming from Zayn’s embrace, it will be the first time that they will be apart in the time that Louis has been born. Zayn didn’t want to let him down because he was afraid of him running out into the streets after Harry.

But, he managed to get out of his arms and he latches onto Harry’s leg, which in return turns around and picks up his son. He latches his arms around his father’s neck, not wanting to let go. 

“Louis, I have to go…you know that.”

“I miss you.”

“I know, I’ll miss you too. But, just think what I could be bringing you back, remember?” Louis put his balled fist into his mouth and nodded his head furiously, “Now, be a good boy for Zayn and I’ll be back as soon as you know it.” Harry kisses the top of his head and squeezes him once more before letting him down. Then he was out the door.

 

**

 

The next few weeks were really tough, on everyone. 

Harry would space off and look at the pictures of Louis, a tear would always trickle down his cheek. He needed to get home, soon.

But, the two others were having a different experience. Every night Louis would have Zayn bring him into the backyard and they would lay on the grass looking up into the sky. Whenever they saw a twinkling star, Louis would yell “Daddy!” It was a nightly routine that Zayn wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. 

But, then not every night is that easy. Some nights it’s consisted of tantrums because he want’s his daddy. Ohh, how Zayn wished there was a way to call up to space. Then, the worst happened, a few days before Harry was supposed to come back, Louis gets sick, really sick. 

Zayn starts to freak out, and he does what any person would do, call NASA. He got a hold of Harry’s boss and he told Zayn that the best he could do is have them come back a day earlier than usual. Zayn thanked him too many times and as soon as he got off the phone he had to bring Louis to the emergency room with a 103 temperature. Being only a year old it could be really bad. 

Louis was the quietest sick child that the hospital has seen, usually they are always crying because they are hurting, but he just slept and slept. The doctors said that it was just a bad flu and that he should be fine in a few days, but just to be sure  they were going to keep him in the hospital to keep an eye on his fever and fluids. Zayn thought, wait the perfect surprise for Harry to come to Louis in the hospital. 

Zayn couldn’t sleep all night knowing that his nephew was sick, I don’t think anyone in this position would be able to sleep. He knew the time that Harry was going to get in and he wanted to make sure that he knew where to go. 

His phone started to buzz and he looked at it and saw that it was Harry.

“Please tell me my son is alright.”

“Well hello to you too, and yes he’s fine. His fever went down but, he’s still a bit pale.”

“Alright, good. I’m just walking into the entrance, what room are you in?”

“178.”

“Alright see you soon.” Zayn hung up the phone and went to the door to look out for Harry. I heard the elevator door ding and I saw an exhausted Harry walk out of it. He came over and hugged him with all his strength. 

Harry lets go and looks to the door, “Go ahead, he’s still asleep. Just careful with his IV.”

Harry nods and walks in. His eyes set on his little boy fast asleep, he doesn’t do anything to wake him up. He slips off his shoes and pulls back the covers. He slips in next to Louis and pulls him to lay on top of him. 

Louis stirs in his sleep and he blinks open his eyes, he smiles widely, “Daddy!” he moves up a little bit on Harry and wraps his arms around his fathers neck. 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?”

“Better, missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Louis head perked up, “Star?”

“I’m sorry buddy, I was more worried about you than the star. I’ll definitely get one for you next time.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, now lets get some sleep.” Louis sets his head down and he was out like a light, and no sooner was Harry. Zayn slips in later and steals a photo before taking the bed by the window. They all slept better than the past few weeks.

 

And the promise that Harry makes, a promise that Harry keeps. He will get Louis a star if it’s the last thing that he does.

 


End file.
